That Very Same Day
by Eldan Aranye
Summary: The first time they met…it was when the real magic started…Natsu x Lucy! Gray x Juvia! But it's not much...XD


**Title:** That Very Same Day

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia

**Summary: **The first time they met…it was when the magic started…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail. :D

* * *

><p><em>Maybe it's intuition<em>

_But some things you just don't question_

**==%%==**

Gray glanced at Juvia from one corner of the hall. The water manipulator was listening to Erza alongside Lucy and Wendy, her face clearly showing an interested look. He stared at her, his eyes suddenly becoming dazed as he remembered their first meeting. If truth be told, he had already started liking her back then. But that was something that he did not dare tell anyone, for after all, he had already shown a somewhat clueless attitude towards her feelings when she entered the guild.

**==%%==**

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

**==%%==**

Natsu stared at Lucy from one corner of the hall. When he had first met her, he was strongly reminded of Lisanna. Even though he knew it was not right, he felt rather complete again when he thought of her as his childhood friend. But eventually, as the days went by, he realized that he no longer liked her for that reason. Instead, he liked her because…she was her. She was Lucy. She was his best friend.

**==%%==**

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

**==%%==**

The two boys sighed. They both felt the same way about their respective girls, but one was too scared to tell what he felt, while the other was still a little bit confused.

**==%%==**

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

**==%%==**

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only this sense of completion_

**==%%==**

When he thought Lisanna had died, Natsu felt a little bit incomplete. The sadness that he had in him was so great that he never expected someone would eventually come his way and help him cope with it. Lucy did that. Even though she did not know it, she had been able to open up his heart once more. No, she did not replace Lisanna. She was…something else.

**==%%== **

_And in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home_

**==%%==**

The home Gray had with Ur…it was something that he knew he would never be able to replace. But when he found Fairytail, it somehow felt like he was once again part of one big family. He was glad that he had come there, that he had joined that guild. And now he wanted Juvia to experience that happiness. Yes, she has been with them for a couple of months now, but somehow-he felt that she was still struggling to get along with everybody else in the guild. Still struggling to get home.

**==%%==**

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

**==%%==**

Both boys stared at their girls. They both wanted to tell their respective lady how happy they were that they joined Fairytail. How blessed they have been to have met such wonderful women. They knew that they should not let the chance slip away. Nobody knew what would happen in the days to come. Maybe they would not be able to get as good a chance as this ever again.

**==%%==**

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

**==%%==**

_A thousand angels dance around you_

**==%%==**

Gray stood up from his chair. It was now or never. He would let Juvia know just how thankful he was that she was there. That she was his nakama.

**She was his…**

**==%%==**

_I am complete now that I've found you_

**==%%==**

Natsu stood up from his chair. It was now or never. He did not know yet what it was exactly that he was feeling towards Lucy, but there was one thing that he was sure of: he would willingly give up his life just to protect her. She was that important to him. After all, she was his nakama.

**She was his…**

**==%%==**

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_**==%%==**_

Natsu walked purposefully toward the Stellar Mage, while Gray slowly approached Juvia from his side. The two girls were surprised when they had reached them.

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

Gray looked at Natsu. Natsu stared at Gray. Somehow, they both understood what each wanted to do. The Fire Mage grinned, showing his fangs to the Ice Make Wizard. Gray's serious look intensified, making his face more handsome than ever. They then leaned down, Gray's face now inching towards Juvia as Natsu's head dipped low to reach Lucy's. Erza and Wendy were so surprised that they were not able to utter a single word of protest or inquiry.

Juvia's face reddened as Gray pressed his lips against hers, the same way Lucy's face turned crimson as Natsu's hot lips planted a chaste kiss on her own. The two males then whispered something to their respective lady, which made the two girls blush harder. Both teens let their mouths linger for a couple of seconds more before they finally stood up. Gray smiled down at Juvia, while Natsu grinned down at Lucy. They then left the two girls, both of them feeling happy at the turn of events. The Water Queen and the Stellar Mage stared at the retreating backs of their nakama, both thinking about the words that they have said…words that made them love their respective man even more…

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

**==%%==**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Just thought of writing a song fic. Yeah…sleepy, sleepy, sleepy…XD This is a bit crappy, but hey…:D

Now Playing: I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden. The lyrics to this song are the ones I used above.


End file.
